


Butterflies au

by twasabadhabit



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasabadhabit/pseuds/twasabadhabit
Summary: Note: this was written more than a year ago, sorry if some information is not correct.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Brian Thomas, Brian/Jay/Timothy "Tim" W., Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Jay/Timothy "Tim" W., Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky/Skully (Marble Hornets)
Kudos: 20





	Butterflies au

Jay stared out the passenger side window, watching the tree line pass them by with the sunset just over the horizon for a while before he turned back to look out the windshield. He glanced at his camera to make sure it was recording on the dashboard before turning to look at Tim. “Are we going to be at the motel soon, do you know?” He asked sleepily.  
"Yup, about five minutes away." Tim yawned and shifted slightly in his seat. "Catch anything interesting on your camera yet?" He asked.  
Jay turned back to look at the camera, staring at it for a moment before picking it up and watching through the viewfinder, actually feeling rather nervous because it hasn’t been in his hands for a while. “No. Nothing’s showed up, yet.” He explained, anxiously “How uh... how are you feeling?” Jay asked hesitantly. He always cared about Tim’s health, especially now that he knew he had a separate personality that more or less wanted him dead, but he always felt uncomfortable talking about it he seemed.  
Tim tried to focus on the road, not really wanting to answer the question. "I'm.. fine, I guess.. Why do you  
ask?" He nervously tapped his fingers on the wheel.  
Jay glanced over to look at Tim, staring at him for a moment before looking down at his hands as they rhythmically tapped the steering wheel. He shrugged as he turned back and looked down at his camera. Watching the scenery pass them by through the viewfinder. “I mean. I care about your health and how your feeling. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. That’s uh... that’s all I meant by it. Sorry.” He mumbled, knowing it was a bad idea to ask.  
"It's okay just," he pauses for a minute and has a slight coughing fit "you ask me how I am a lot." He notices his tapping and stops.  
Jay felt his heart begin beating in his chest rapidly, pounding against his rib cage ever since Tim’s coughing fit started, always getting extremely nervous every time he even heard someone clear their throat. Jay looked over at Tim and leaned back in his seat. “Oh um... do I? Sorry I never noticed.” He mumbled looking away. “I just. I just worry about people easily. And I really care about your wellbeing. I know you don’t like talking about this stuff so I’ll uh, I’ll try to stop.” He added.  
"It's okay Jay. I know you're just worried.." he glanced at him and smiled, before turning his attention back to the road.  
Jay shuffled a little in his seat, he hardly ever saw Tim smile so it was a little off putting to see it whenever the rare occasion came up where he did smile. Of course it was nice to see, it was just something he never saw. “Alright... just uh... just let me know if it gets too annoying.” He replied. He turned back to watching the road through the viewfinder and squinted when it seemed a bit of static flickered on the viewfinder. He began feeling a warm liquid on his upper lip. He reached a hand up and wiped it away with his sleeve, thinking his nose was just runny but when he looked back at his sleeve he saw a red liquid staining the end of his sleeve. A nosebleed?  
Tim started coughing again "hey Jay? Could you get my pills out of the glovebox please..?" He said inbetween coughs.  
“Oh uh, y-yeah yeah.” He stuttered out, he nearly dropped his camera as he frantically opened the glove box with the camera in hand. He watched some blood drip onto his sleeve and shirt as he frantically searched through the glovebox until he found his pills. He quickly took the cap off of the pill bottle and held it out for Tim to take as he used his other hand to cover his nose. Camera being held awkwardly in his free hand.  
Tim noticed his bloody nose "Jay you okay?" He grapped a pill and dry swallowed it, trying his best to still focus on the road.  
“Y-yeah, I-I’m fine.” He replied quickly, feeling his chest beginning to tighten up. He simply chalked it up to panic. Jay carefully closed Tim’s pill bottle and put it away and threw his camera onto the dashboard, not caring what it was filming anymore. He looked at his sleeve to find a little more blood then he expected and he simply placed his sleeve back to his nose. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” He repeated, not only to Tim but also to himself. “Just uh- I guess I must have hit my nose or something.” He suggested.  
"On what?? Seriously Jay are you okay?" He had a worried look on his face. He tried to keep from coughing and stay calm, even though he wasn't doing a very good job at it.  
Jay felt his heart rate rack up even more a hearing Tim’s voice. He never heard Tim so worried about him, then again he never had a real reason to be. “Y-yeah. I’m fine- it’s just a nosebleed, T-Tim.” He practically wheezed our, his chest getting a bit tighter. He turned away from Tim and let out a soft unwilling cough, a bit more panic beginning to set in. “Are you Alright? How long does it usually take for your pills to kick in? Should we pull over?” He asked quite frantically, trying to shrug it off and just focus on Tim.  
"I'm fine Jay. Don't change the subject.. Do we need to stop?" He tried to find something that Jay could use to stop his nosebleed. "There should be a Klenex box in the back."  
Jay turned and looked at Tim for quite a while, trying to process what to say or do. He eventually let out a sigh, defeated. “W-we can pull over, at least to find the klenex box.” He mumbled, letting out another cough unwillingly.  
"Okay.." Tim pulled to the side of the road and unbuckled himself. He got up to get Kleenexs from the back.  
Jay watched as Tim searched the back for some Kleenex, the pressure in his chest continuing to grow until he eventually couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly unbuckled himself and opened the door, sitting on the edge of his seat facing out so he was practically hanging out of the car. He leaned his head down and wheezed lightly as he pulled his hands away from his face. “I uh... I think my nose stopped bleeding.” He mumbled, voice rasping slightly. He pushed his bloody sleeves up and covered his face with his hands, groaning slightly because of how uncomfortable he felt. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m fine, really.” He mumbled as a weird static-y feeling started tickling up and down his spine. He reached a hand back and gently gripped the back of his neck in a futile attempt to make it stop.  
He got out and walked over to him "Jay, what's wrong?" He kneeled down by him and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort his friend.  
Jay felt himself jump at the sudden contact, feeling too anxious to enjoy the comfort at the moment. He let out a shaky sigh and removed the hand from his face, looking at Tim and then looking back down to avoid his gaze. “Nothing. I’m fine, I’m fine. I think I’m just... panicking.” He suggested with a shrug. “My chest just feels really tight and I’m having some difficulty breathing. It feels like there’s pins and needles going up and down my back too...” he explained hesitantly. “I just need a minute. I’ll be fine.” He mumbled, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.  
"Okay.. do you need anything? Water? I have anxiety pills if you want some.." Tim tried his best to think of something to help his friend.  
“N-no, no. I’m not taking any of your medication.” Jay replied quickly, the thought of taking medication making him even more nervous. He covered his face with his hands again, hate the concerned look Tim had plastered on his face. “I’m sorry- I-I never got a nose bleed before, b-but I-I don’t know why I’m panicking. It’s not a big deal.” He managed to say.  
He rubbed his back sympathetically "hey, hey, it's okay.."  
Jay began taking a few deep breaths, honestly not hearing a word that Tim said. He slowly lowered his arms and simply stared at the ground, trying to take a few more minutes to calm himself down as his mind began wondering farther away from the current situation. Without realizing it his eyes began looking over anything and everything in sight before they began repeadily and rapidly shooting back and forth, almost as if he was reading a book as quickly as he possibly could.  
Tim pulled his hand away, knowing what was wrong and anxiously waited for it to end.  
Jay blinked suddenly, being pulled back into reality and he was genuinely shocked to see Tim in front of him though he didn’t show it. His expression softened as he searched Tim’s face. “Hey- Hey...” Jay replied, still pretty out of it.  
Tim tackled him in a hug "We need to get to the hotel..." he mumbled, internally panicking.


End file.
